Hetalia Movie Making
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: The time of personifications are over. After America and England refusing to fight during the World War 3, the goverments decides that personifications are no longer needed. They all thought it was over until Mr. Fliro found them and offered them a deal... a deal of becoming long time actors. But what happens behind the scenes? Please read :-D many pairings
1. Recieving script of Rochu Second Chance

**Just when you thought I couldn't get any crazier I came up with this. Enjoy... disclaimer with a whole lot of pairings XP**

**ooooooooo**

"Alright! Everybody, gather up!" Mr. Fliro called.

I glanced up from my position on the couch before lazily leaving it and walking over to the others.

"Does this mean we've got a new movie to work on?" Lovino asked.

Mr. Fliro nodded.

"Well, what is it then?" Gilbert Weilscmidt asked. "What's my part?"

"None so far." Mr. Fliro admitted.

"No way." Gilbert whined. "That's so unawesome."

"So who does have a part in this?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

Mr. Fliro jerked in remembrance.

"Oh, that's right. Ivan, Yao!" he said throwing the large man and the petite one manuscript each. "Main characters."

"Yay." Ivan cheered.

"More Rochu?" Im Yong Soo complained. "I don't see why people like it so much."

"You're just jealous." his twin brother commented dryly.

"Who else is in?" Kiku asked.

Mr. Fliro looked through his list as he passed the manuscripts to the people he named.

"Matthew!"

I nodded and caught the manuscript, praying to God it wouldn't be another one of those "who?" characters.

"Arthur! Felix!"

"Like totally fab." Felix squealed.

"Toris." Mr. Fliro continued. "Esteban!"

"Really?" Gilbert whined. "Why not me?"

Mr. Fliro only rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Where is Esteban, anyway?" he questioned.

"He had a headache so he went to bed." Antonio informed.

"Matthew, Ivan, you'll be the ones to mainly be staring against Esteban, so could either of you give the manuscript to him?"

I exchanged glances with Ivan.

"I'll do it." I decided, not bothering to add "If only he doesn't mistake me for Alfred".

Mr. Fliro smiled and threw me Esteban's manuscript, which I easily caught.

"Moving on." Mr. Fliro decided. "Alfred, and that's all for the moment."

"Antonio, Siu, Hyon, you will appear too, but I have yet to receive the whole manuscript."

"Got it." Hyon confirmed.

"Anyone with a script; make sure to practice hard. The rest of you, statists until I say otherwise." Mr. Fliro continued.

"So, what is it about?" Yao asked curiously.

"Simply put." Mr. Fliro answered with a shrug. "Two former lovers meet again at Hetalia High School…"

"So it's Gakuen?" Kiku asked.

"Yes." Mr. Fliro confirmed. "Anyway, they meet again but each one has moved on and well, just read the rest. The information you need of your character are at the top of your manuscript. Any statist, just be your usual character but don't' attract too much attention."

"We know the drill." Lovino grumbled. "It's not like we haven't done this before. I'm just glad I don't have to put with the stupid tomato-bastard."

"Anyway, that's all. Make sure to practice. Lukas, Scott, Arthur be a dear and stay behind for magical discussion."

Lukas, Scott and Arthur nodded before the rest of us left the stage and went to practice. So I made my way to Esteban's room. And as I did so, maybe it's about time I explained myself. I'm Matthew Williams (you should know that by now) and I suppose you could say that I'm an actor… and a politician… and a singer if you'd like. But mostly, I'm known as Canada or Who. So what the hell? Yep, that's what I asked myself too at first. Well I guess you could say that the time of the personifications simply is over. After a refusal of fighting between Arthur and my brother Alfred during the world war three, the top governments decided that we had become too… human to fulfill our duties as nations. So, we were "un-personificated" and turned somewhat human. We thought we were done after that, outcasts of the society. But that's when Mr. Fliro found us, taking us in on a condition.

_A condition?_ You ask yourself.

Don't get me wrong. Mr. Fliro is just barely a meter tall his condition was not sexual… well I suppose if you squint… Anyway. Mr. Fliro had a condition.

Now, for the last couple of good times since Hetalia became fan fictional, there's been a "couple" of fan fictions about us with God knows how many different pairings. And as it was now the year of 3013, Mr. Fliro thought it good to make it all onto the wide screen.

And that's where we are now, literary making movies out of the worlds all fan fictions of all time since it all began. Of course, it was all sort of a lie. Considering the time that Mr. Fliro had spend filmitating all of the fan fictions no surprise we had to convince the world that it was all computer-made and so we could never leave the studio/house with exception of the great garden (surrounded by high walls). Oh, age, as you may know our characters could have all kind of ages in the stories, and so we would have to change ages at times, all supervised by Arthur, Lukas and Scott while we would all cooperate on the scenery.

Ah, and by now, I've reached Esteban's (former personification of Cuba) room. Softly, I knocked on the door.

"Esteban?" I asked.

I heard a, just barely audible, grunt from inside the door. Carefully, I opened the door and peeked in to the pitch dark room. The light from outside fell on the miserable figure on the bed and he flinched at the light, squeezing his eyes shot.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No." he muttered. "Come in or leave, but be sure to close the door. My head is exploding."

I chose first object and snuck in before closing the door behind me and sitting down on a chair near his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dead." Esteban answered. "My head hurts. My head is spinning and I may or may not throw up at any time."

"So you're sick?"

"Not really. Just a hangover."

"You were fine this morning." I pointed out with a frown.

"Funny story." Esteban said slyly. "I woke up like five a.m. this morning, couldn't get back to sleep, downed a bottle of vodka, fell asleep, woke up an hour later helped out with the finishing of "Battling Bros" and then the hangover set in."

We fell silent for a few minutes before I sighed.

"You've been watching the news again, haven't you?"

No answer.

"You know you're not supposed to do that." I sighed.

"I left my own nation in the middle of a revolution." Esteban sighed. "I can't just give up on it."

I just sighed and made my way to the lightning switch and turning on the light.

"We'll discuss that later. Here's your manuscript for the next film."

Esteban groaned at the light but opened his eyes anyway to accept the manuscript.

"There's a new manuscript already?" he asked. "And_ I _got a manuscript?"

I nodded and handed the manuscript to my Cuban friend. Esteban accepted the manuscript and eyed it.

"Hey, they call me Esteban." He commented. "Let's see. What's your character?"

"I haven't read it through yet."

I opened my manuscript and read my persona description aloud.

"Matthew Williams, teenager. Boyfriend of Ivan. Slightly depressed although surprisingly undepressed. Moved here from Canada. Friends with Esteban and Ivan, later on Hyon and Siu, brother of Alfred." I read. "So, I'm pretty much the same as always only less invisible and less depressed. You?"

"Hm, let's see." Esteban said thoughtfully. "Esteban Carriedo Fernandez. Teenager. Single. Seriously depressed?"

Esteban stopped there.

"They're making me depressed?" he questioned. "I'm not supposed to be depressed. No, I'm Cuba! Sunny and fun against anyone that's not America. Remember, I save you from that sort of stuff. Well, anyway. Seriously depressed, although not so open about it. Moved here from Canada…? Well… Friends with Matthew and Ivan, later Hyon and Siu, brother of Antonio. Say why is my character always single?"

"Maybe it's just your attitude." I suggested. "You know, what with you beating up both Alfred and me like… too many times. We do have a lot of fans."

"That's just mean." Esteban whined.

I laughed at the pouty face he was giving me, causing him to put a hand to his temples.

"Not so loudly." He begged. "I still have a hangover."

I stood up and walked to the sink in his room and poured him a glass of water before adding an aspirin.

"Here, bottom up, and get up. We're practicing with Ivan."

"Mhm." Esteban muttered and downed the glass. "Let's go."

Esteban got up of the bed (I didn't bother telling him that he looked like hell) and opened the door to me.

"Hope you're ready. Cause daddy's gonna do some crazy ass acting." Esteban said jokingly before closing his door and heading for Ivan's room, ready to do some "crazy ass acting".

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Thank's for reading everyone. Back story: I read some story and I just really wished I could see it as a movie and tada, this came up. **

**The current story their working on is "Rochu, Second Chance" but I will move on in one or two chapters so if you have any suggestion just let me hear it **

**Thanks 333**


	2. Filming Rochu Second Chance: day 1

"… giving me an unres… unresa… Alright, how the fuck do you pronounce this fucking word?" Esteban complained and hit his head on the table he was sitting at.

"Unreasonable." Ivan corrected him teasingly. "You could at least try. We're filming the scene in like an hour, da."

"Unreasonable, unreasonable, unreasonable, unreasonable." Esteban repeated over and over again. "Un. Reas. On. Ab. Le. Alright let's do this. Let's try the scene from the start."

"Da." Ivan agreed and we started again.

"I'm so bored." I said, faking a whine and placed my head on the table (I didn't feel like actually slamming my head, as the script said, until it was absolutely necessary).

"You're bored?" came Esteban's reply.

Alright, moment of truth. Could Esteban get his son of a bitch line right?

"Fucking math-teacher completely dashed out on me, and started giving me an _unreasonable_ amount of homework."

I was about to answer with my next line when Esteban shot up in pure ecstasy.

"Fucking _hell _yeah, I nailed it!"

Felix, Yao and Arthur (who were practicing one of the first scenes) send questioning looks at us.

"You're like totally weird." Felix commented before going back to his line. "Man, now I have to like start over."

I zoned Felix out again before turning back to repeat my first line of the scene… again.

"I'm _so _bored." I said again, practically just letting the words fall out of my mouth.

Head goes back on the table and…

"You're bored?"

_Keep going, Esteban._

"Fucking math-teacher completely dashed out on me, and started giving me an unreasonable amount of homework."

_Thank you GOD! _

"Yeah?" I said quickly, making sure Esteban wouldn't have time to screw this up.

And we kept going, without further complications until it was finally time for set.

"Everybody ready in the Cafeteria! Prepare for scene two!" Mr. Fliro called out. "Eduard, take the camera. The rest of you either get in the lunch-line or sit down in normal groups."

The three of us stood up and made our way to the cafeteria (in which we usually ate) and sat down at an assigned table.

"Are we ready to shoot?" Eduard asked from behind the camera.

"Just a second." Mr. Fliro said. "I want Ivan and Matthew a little closer to eachother."

.

Ivan and I obligated and scooted closer to each other.

"Ready?" Mr. Fliro asked Eduard, receiving a short nod. "Then let's do this. Matthew."

"I'm so bored." I said, faking my whine.

_No turning back, _I thought before slamming my head against the table. _Man, that hurt._

"You're bored?" came the expected reply. "Fucking math-teacher completely dashed out on me, and started giving me an unresonable amount of homework."

"CUT!" Mr. Fliro called.

Esteban cursed and slammed his head to the table.

"Unreasonable." He groaned. "Fucking _unreasonable_!"

"Let's try again." Mr. Fliro decided. "From the start!"

_Oh great! Now I have to slam my head back into the table. _

"Everybody, set ready. Action. Go!"

"I'm so bored."

Once again, the fake whine and slamming my head to the table. _Ow. _

"You're bored." Esteban replied, although I could hear him being faintly more bitter. "Fucking math-teacher dashed out on me, and started giving me an unreasonable amount of homework."

_Thank you._

"Yeah?" came my practiced answer as I placed my head on my arms. "What'd ya do?"

"Told him to go fuck himself."

Neither Ivan nor I had to force ourselves to almost laugh. It came easily with the look on Esteban's face.

_Oh, my line._

"So you have one hour detention now, eh?"

"Two actually." Came Esteban's reply. "I may have punched your brother."

The similarity of what Esteban was saying almost made me laugh again but I kept it in and faked a groan.

"You really should stop doing that…hmpf…" Ivan suddenly broke into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"CUT!" Mr. Fliro called. "What on earth is so funny!?"

Ivan kept laughing and pointed straight forward to a spot behind Mr. Fliro. All attention turned to Gilbert who was standing seemingly uncaring at a wall but there was a hint of a smirk on his features.

"Gilbert!" Mr. Fliro demanded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Gilbert said innocently but everyone could tell that he wasn't all so innocent.

"Gilbert made funny faces." Ivan informed between giggles.

"Did not!" Gilbert defended himself though his voice was slightly cracking and on his way to laughing.

"_Don't _interrupt, Gilbert." Mr. Fliro warned. "Let's take it again, from: "I may have punched your brother!"

Esteban nodded in understandment and started.

"I may have punched your brother." He said just as dryly as the last time.

"You really should stop doing that, da?." Ivan said, willing himself not to laugh and be "serious".

And so the filming went on.

OOOOOOO

"That's it for the day!" Mr. Fliro announced. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

Mr. Fliro added a small glare at Gilbert after the last sentence who simply shrugged and acted like nothing had happened (It had, since he'd managed to make Ivan laugh repeatedly). I heaved a sigh and got up from the school-bench I'd been spending at least an hour in (for a three minutes scene) because _someone_ kept screwing up the lines, or _someone _made the others laugh, or _someone _decided that he needed to declare what a hero he was (*wink* *wink* Alfred). Esteban wasn't far behind me.

"Yo, Matthew." He called out, throwing an arm around my neck. "Let's get ice-cream."

"You got over your hangover fast enough."

Esteban shrugged.

"I took an aspirin while you and Ivan were shooting the break-up scene."

"It's sort of strange how you can switch between personalities like that." I commented.

"I'm a natural actor, I suppose." Esteban said, winking. "So, how'd the breakup-scene go?"

"I think I have a talent for breaking up with people."

"I pity your boyfriends." Esteban laughed. "Come on, I've got some ice-cream in the fridge, and we can get some extra practice to scene 12."

"I'm proud of you, by the way."

"What, now?"

"You managed to pronounce _unreasonable _right."

Esteban burst out laughing.

"You're the meanest one around here, niño."

I pouted at Esteban (my I mention that I'm not actually that much shorter than him).

"I'm not a little boy." I reminded him, only receiving another boisterous laugh.

"Still shorter than me." Esteban mocked. "Come on, let's invite your brother and Arthur too."

"I thought you said scene 12?"

"I know, but I feel like I should try to get along with your brother, since I might have been responsible for the war in 2056." Esteban admitted bashfully. "I should apologize. So, I thought we could do scene 24 instead."

"Alright." I agreed with a small smile, before we both headed for Alfred's room to find the other two.


End file.
